Secret Marriage
by pinktaro
Summary: [New Chap] Haechan tahu, punya suami calon dokter yang tampan itu banyak tantangannya, apalagi pernikahan mereka sengaja Haechan rahasiakan/MarkHyuck/NCT/Yaoi/M-preg*nyusul
1. Chapter 1

**pinktaro**

 **Main Cast** : MarkHyuck, and other couples

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya minjem nama kkk~

 **Warning** : It's **YAOI** , **NC** , **M-Preg*nyusul** , Typo(s), OOC, gaje, garing, tak bermutu, absurd, pasaran, unfaedah, be—sudahlah terlalu banyak -_-

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Rate** : Masih **T**

 **Ps** : Ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari J-Drama Itakiss yang Season 2 tapi banyak hal yang aku ubah untuk keberlangsungan cerita—yaelah

 **~**O**~**

Pagi yang begitu cerah, dengan matahari yang bersinar hangat. Dinginnya udara pagi seolah tak terasa. Tubuh mungil yang masih bergulung dibawah selimut hangat, senyum kecil terukir di bibir manisnya. Tangan kecilnya bergerak meraba sisi ranjang lain yang telah kosong. Seyum manis yang tadi tersampir di bibirnya hilang bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka dengan paksa. Huh.. lagi, ia ditinggal sendiri di kasurnya.

.

Tubuh mungil yang telah terbalut celana putih dan kemeja biru muda. Terlihat lebih segar dibanding saat dia terbangun diatas ranjangnya dengan sisi sebelahnya yang telah kosong, ditambah dengan wajah masamnya. Berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke arah dapur.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Haechanie?" Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik disaat usianya hampir menginjak separuh abad, dengan ampron putih yang melekat ditubuhnya. Haechan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil sembari matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari seseorang. "Kau mencari Mark?" dan Haechan kembali menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan yang lebih semangat. Senyum manis tersampir di bibir ibu mertuanya itu "Mark telah berangkat, katanya dia ada kelas pagi" helaan napas keluar dari mulut Haechan.

"Aku bukan istri yang baik ya Eomma?" Haechan mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan dengan lesu. Menyimpan kepalanya dengan lemas diatas meja makan, menghadap kearah ibu mertuanya yang tengah asyik memasak sarapan. "Aku bahkan bangun lebih siang dari pada Mark" Haechan berkata sembari memainkan kotak tisu yang ada di atas meja makan. Haechan mendengar kikikan kecil yang dikeluarkan ibu mertuanya, ia menatapnya dengan heran.

"Tidak Haechanie, kau istri yang baik dan manis" ucap ibu mertuanya sembari mengelus surai coklatnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis mendengar perkataan ibu mertuanya itu. "Ayo sarapan, bukannya hari ini kau juga ada kelas?" ia mengangguk dengan semangat, dan mulai menyantap sarapan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Hyung, kau mau berangkat bersamaku?" Haechan menatap kearah lorong yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang tengah, dimana adik dari suaminya itu tengah berdiri sembari mengobrak-abrik tas sekolahnya entah mencari apa, dengan tubuh tingginya yang terbalut seragam sekolah. Huh, kadang Haechan merasa iri, umurnya bahkan lebih tua, tetapi kenapa tubuhnya lebih pendek dari pada adik iparnya sendiri. Ia bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Eomma, aku akan berangkat dengan Jisung." Ia berkata sebari menyampirkan tas ranselnya dengan asal dan pergi menyusul Jisung—adik iparnya, menuju garasi.

.

Huhhh.. Haechan membuang napasnya dengan kasar untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Hari ini, adalah hari pertama ia pindah jurusan kuliah. Sebelumnya ia mengambil sastra, tetapi ia ingin pindah ke jurusan perawat. Karena jika Mark akan menjadi dokter, maka ia akan menjadi perawat untuk membantunya. Ia berjalan memasuki kelas barunya, membuka pintunya dengan pelan. Syukurlah kelas masih agak sepi, hanya ada enam orang di dalam kelas. Ia berjalan kearah bangku kosong di sisi jendela.

Kelas mulai ramai dan Haechan belum mendapat teman, ia tahu bahwa mereka 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia merasa terkucilkan, disaat hampir semuanya sedang asyik berbincang dengan temannya masing-masing.

"Nee.. kau murid baru?" Haechan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri tubuhnya saat ia merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Haechan menjawab degan sebuah anggukan dan sebuah senyum manis. "Namaku Hina, salam kenal"

"Em, namaku Haechan salam kenal" Haechan menerima uluran tangan gadis disampingnya itu. Mereka larut dalam obrolan ringan hingga dosen pengajar memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi! Mulai hari ini kita akan praktik, jadi saya akan melakukan pembagian kelompok."

 **~**O**~**

"Ne Haechan kita satu kelompok. Ayo aku perkenalkan anggota kelompok yang lainnya" Haechan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan mengikuti langkah kaki Hina kearah tiga orang di jajaran belakang. "Semuanya perkenalkan ini Haechan, anggota kelompok kita. Dia murid pindahan dari fakultas sastra" Haechan menatap gugup kearah tiga orang di depannya. Dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan. "Haechan ini Joy" Hina menjuk kearah perempuan berambut coklat pendek yang sedari tadi asyik berbincang dengan laki-laki berambut coklat karamel. Ia menerima uluran tangan Joy sembari berucap 'Haechan' untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Yang ini Jaemin dan yang tengah asyik membaca itu Yukhei" ujar Hina sembari menunjuk kearah laki-laki berambut coklat karamel dan satu lagi yang tengah asyik membaca dengan sebuah _earphone_ putih yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Hai Haechan, salam kenal!" Haechan membalas lambaian tangan Jaemin dengan senyum kecil. Ia menatap laki-laki yang masih asyik membaca itu. Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik untuk berkenalan dengannya dan lagi sepertinya akan sulit untuk berteman baik dengannya. Dia punya tampang sama dinginnya dengan suaminya Mark, walau kadang Mark bisa bertingkah lembut padanya. Ah memikirkan itu membuatnya malu dan merindukan suaminya itu. Haechan tanpa sadar tersnyum dengan pandangan lurus kearah Yukhei yang hendak berkenalan dengan Haechan karena tepukan Joy yang sedikit kasar pada punggungnya. "Hei Haechan!" sebuah tepukan lembut dari Jaemin menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tentang Mark. Ia tersadar dan pandangan matanya saling bertubrukan dengan Yukhei. Ia sedikit salah tingkah saat kedapatan melamun dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Na-namaku Haechan, salam kenal!" Haechan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yukhei sembari tersenyum manis. Ia sedikit risih saat Yukhei hanya diam sembari menatap lekat ke arahnya. Ia hendak menarik uluran tangannya sebelum tangan putih itu menerima uluran tangannya.

"Yukhei" Haechan rasanya gugup saat tatapan mata tajam itu masih belum terlepas memandangnya. Apa ia terlihat aneh? Ataukah terlihat dengan jelas bahwa dirinya itu bodoh? Ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sembari memainkan jarinya dengan gugup.

"Sudah kenalannya, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke kantin, aku sudah lapar" Ucap Joy. Huh, rasanya Haechan harus berterima kasih pada Joy untuk menghilangkan atmosfer canggung itu.

.

Mereka duduk melingkari satu meja di kantin. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat mendengar lelucon Jaemin ataupun Joy. Haechan mulai merasa nyaman dengan keempat teman barunya ini. Tidak empat juga sih, sepertinya Yukhei belum masuk hitungan karena sedari tadi ia tak melihatnya tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Sepertinya Yukhei tidak suka jika ia ada di sekitarnya. Huh, memikirnya membuatnya murung. Masa iya sih ia tidak bisa dekat dengan teman satu timnya.

"Ne.. kalian tahu, katanya Mark _sanbae_ sedang kencan lho.." ucapan Joy menghentikan lamunannya. Ia menatap dengan penasaran kearah Joy. Masa ia berita pernikahannya dengan Mark sudah terbongkar sih!? Ia kan sengaja meminta semua orang termasuk Mark untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya. Bukan apa, ia hanya takut Mark akan mendapat ejekan dari banyak orang karena menikahi dirinya. Ia sadar diri kok kalo dirinya itu tak sepadan dengan Mark. Mark kan orangnya tampan, baik—walaupun dia minim ekspresi, pinter, kaya pula. Sedangkan dirinya, udah ngak tampan, pendek, bodoh lagi. Jadi ia memilih untuk merahasiakannya hingga ia siap. Haechan mengelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia tak menampik jika pipinya sedikit memerah memikirkan jika berita pernikahannya dengan Mark terbongkar.

"Kau serius? Dengan siapa?" Jaemin berseru dengan semangat. _Heol_ , siap yang tak kenal Mark coba, dia itu _sanbae_ dari fakultas kedokteran yang terkenal karena ngak cuma pinter tapi juga tampan dan kaya.

"Dia kencan dengan... Koeun _sanbae_ " EHHH? Kok Koeun sih? Kan yang jadi istrinya itu dirinya, HAECHAN.

"Em.. sudah kuperkirakan sih mereka bakalan kencan, tapi masa secepat itu sih!?" Jaemin hanya menjawab dengan santai. Rasanya Haechan ingin berteriak bahwa yang harusnya digosipin kencan sama Mark itu dirinya bukan Koeun, secara diakan ISTRI sahnya Mark. Tapi masa iya sih dia teriak disini, di dalam kantin pula. Sia-sia saja dia menyembunyikan pernikahannya dengan Mark.

"Tapi tak apalah, toh mereka masih kencan bukan suami istri. Jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk mendekati Mark _sanbae_ " Haechan hanya memandang lesu kearah Hina yang berucap dengan riang. Tanpa menyadari mata Yukhei yang terus menatap kearahnya. Haechan menyimpan kepalanya diatas meja dengan lesu, menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja tepat di depannya.

Drrt..

Dengan malas Haechan membuka ponselnya. Siapa sih yang mengirimnya pesan disaat suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Haechan langsung menegakan tubuhnya saat melihat nama suaminyalah yang tertera di layar ponsel miliknya.

 _ **From : Mark tampan :***_

 _ **Kau sudah makan?**_

Haechan tersenyum senang sembari membalas pesan Mark.

 _ **To : Mark tampan :***_

 _ **Ne, aku sudah makan kok. Kamu masih di kelas? Aku tak melihatmu dikantin :(**_

"Ayo Haechan, kita kembali ke kelas" Haechan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah keempat temannya, dengan mata yang masih asyik memandang ponselnya menunggu pesan balasan dari Mark. Ia berjalan dengan riang, hingga—

BRUK

"Akh.. mian—

"MARK SANBAE!" ucapan Haechan terpotong oleh teriakan kedua teman perempuannya dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat Haechan mendongkak dan menemukan wajah tampan suaminya yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Jangan berjalan sembari memainkan ponsel!" ucap Mark dengan uluran tangannya yang membuat jantung Haechan berpacu lebih cepat. Rasanya Haechan ingin menghambur kepelukan Mark sekarang juga.

.

Halo! Saya author baru. Ini ff dapet inspirasi dari J-Drama Itakiss yang Season 2. Aku kepikiran terus kayaknya lucu deh kalo yang meraninnya MarkHyuck, jadi yahh.. inilah hasilnya hehehe.. kalau banyak typo-nya maaf yahh.. no edit soalnya, wkwk...

Jika kalian suka silahkan review dan saya akan lanjut sebgai balasannya..


	2. Chapter 2

**pinktaro**

 **Main Cast** : MarkHyuck, and other couples

 **Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan, saya hanya minjem nama kkk~

 **Warning** : It's **YAOI** , **NC** , **M-Preg*nyusul** , Typo(s), OOC, gaje, garing, tak bermutu, absurd, pasaran, unfaedah, be—sudahlah terlalu banyak -_-

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Rate** : Masih **T**

 **Ps** : Ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari J-Drama Itakiss yang Season 2 tapi banyak hal yang aku ubah untuk keberlangsungan cerita—yaelah

 **~**O**~**

' _ **Secret Marriage'**_

"Baiklah kita undi siapa yang akan jandi pasiennya hari ini" ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk mantap dengan usulan Joy tentang siapa yang akan jadi pasien dalam praktik kali ini. "Kertas gunting bat—

"Sudahlah aku saja yang jadi pasien hari ini" Yukhei berucap malas dan bejalan menuju tempat tidur pasien.

"Kau yang terbaik" Joy mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada Yukhei yang hanya dibalas helaan napas bosan. "Haechan, kau yang pertama." Joy menarik Haechan kedepan Yukhei. Haechan menatap canggung kearah Yukhei, ia mengambil tensimeter dan memasangkannya pada lengan kanan Yukhei.

"Mo-mohon bantuannya Yukhei.."

Haechan meringis kecil saat Yukhei memarahinya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sesekali Haechan tertawa canggung ke arah Yukhei saat ia tak kunjung berhenti menceramahinya. Ia hanya berucap maaf sesekali dengan wajah masamnya, dalam hati ia tertawa senang berarti Yukhei menerimanya sebagai anggota timnya.

 **~**O**~**

Entah sudah berapa lama Haechan hanya diam dengan senyum manis mengembang di bibir mungilnya, tangannya bergerak menyusuri lekuk wajah orang yang dicintainya ini. Haechan tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, ia begitu mengagumi bagaimana orang yang begitu sempurna di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama yang dulu pernah menolaknya puluhan kali, orang yang bahkan ia anggap tak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan dan sekarang menjadi pendamping hidupnya—Mark. Haechan memainkan telunjuknya di atas pipi putih Mark. Ini adalah minggu pagi, ia dan Mark tak ada kelas dan lagi hari ini ia terbangun terlebih dulu dari suaminya dan masih asyik memandangi wajah pulas Mark yang tengah tertidur. Telunjuknya berhenti tepat di bibir pink Mark, ia sedikit memainkan bibir itu. Ingatanya terbang pada kejadian semalam, bagai mana bibir ini mencium dan mencumbunya, bagaimana bibir itu bisa membuatnya takluk, bagaimana bi—

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Haechan hanya mematung dengan semu merah menghiasi pipinya, ditambah dengan senyum Mark yang membuatnya tambah malu. Ugh, kenapa sih orang di depannya ini begitu tampan. Dengan cepan Haechan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menggulung dirinya dengan selimut. Ugh, rasanya ia seperti remaja saja yang tengah kasmaran. Tapi sungguh rasanya sangat malu saat kau kedapatan sedang mengagumi wajah seseorang sembari mebayangkan 'sesuatu' yang—yah susah untuk dijelaskan, walau dia suamimu sendiri. Haechan heran saat tak merasakan atau mendengar suara apapun, dengan pelan ia sedikit menurunkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, tapi—

SRET

Mark menarik selimut itu dengan cepat, tepat saat ia melihat mata Haechan. Menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah yang bersemu merah itu ke dada bidangnya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, rasanya ia tak pernah bosan melihat wajah manis itu bersemu karenanya. Tangannya bergerak meraih dagu itu dan mengangkatnya pelan. Mendekatkan wajah keduanya, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis di pagi hari yang cerah.

 **.**

Seuasana yang lumayan tenang di kediaman Lee, semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, termasuk Haechan. Dirinya tengah melipat pakaian bersama ibu mertuanya. Sebenarnya sih Haechan ingin manja-majaan sama Mark, tapi ia tak tega melihat ibu mertuanya yang harus melipat tumpukan pakaian itu sendirian. Walau ibu mertuanya itu sempat menolak dan malah menyuruhnya untuk pergi menemani Mark—inginya sih bilang iya—tapi ia tak ingin di cap menantu tak baik. Ia tertawa pelan saat ibu mertuanya itu melemparkan sebuah guyonan kecil, sesekali matanya menatap ke arah Mark yang asik membaca sebuah buku di ruang tengah dengan secangkir kopi yang menemaninya. "Kau ingin menemani Mark 'kan?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibu mertuanya itu mengalihkannya dari memandangi Mark. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

"A-aniya Eommonim" Haechan menjawab cepat terkesan gugup. Ibu mertuanya hanya cekikikan melihat tingkahnya. Ia meringis kecil merasa malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

"Nee.. Haechanie, kau tahu waktu kecil Mark itu orangnya pemalu.." Haechan memandang ibu mertuanya itu dengan tatapan tertarik. Sepertinya cerita tentang masa kecil suaminya yang terlihat datar itu terdengar menyenangkan. Haechan tertawa dengan lepas disaat ibu mertuanya itu menceritakn hal lucu tentang suaminya, bagaimana Mark memakai gaun _princess_ di saat ulangtahunnya yang ke enam. Ia bisa bayangkan bagaiman lucunya Mark saat itu. Tawa Haechan mengundang rasa penasaran Mark yang sedari tadi asyik membaca, ia menatap penuh selidik ke arah dua orang yang tengah asyik mengobrol sembari melipat pakaian itu.

 **~**O**~**

Haechan menatap takut ke arah Yukhei yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Hari ini masih bagiannya untuk praktek karena sedari kemarin ia gagal dalam praktek. "Mo—mohon bantuannya" Haechan berucap pelan sembari menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam Yukhei, yang ia yakini bisa saja marah jika ia melakukan kelasahan—lagi. Ia memasangkan tensimeter pada lengan kanan Yukhei, sembari memasangkan stetoskop pada bagian nadinya.

"Hei Haechan-ah, kusarankan untuk tidak melakukan kelasahan lagi. Yukhei sangat menyeramkan saat marah" Jaemin berbisik di telinga kirinya dan membuatnya semakin gugup. Ia mulai memompa tensimeter, alisnya tertekuk saat merasakan keganjilan. Ia memompa semikin keras tensimeter itu saat tak mendengar denyut nadi di lengan Yukhei.

"YA! Berhenti! Kau ingin mengentikan sirkulasi darahku, Hah!" Haechan menatap ke arah Yukhei yang mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mulai mengendorkan tensimeter yang melekat pada lengan Yukhei.

"Haechan kau menekannya terlalu keras" Ucap Hina sembari menunjukan tensimeter yang hampir mencapai titik teratas. Ia hanya memandang antara tensimeter dan wajah Yukhei secara bergaintian dengan wajah heran. "Aku tak bisa merasakan denyut nadi Yukhei" Ucap Haechan dengan wajah syok dan—

"EEHH..?" Semuanya menatap wajah Haechan dengan syok. Yang benar saja Yukhei itu manusia buakn hantu yang tak punya detak jantung. Masa iya denyut nadi Yukhei tak terdeteksi stetoskop.

Yukhei menatap Haechan antara syok, marah dan jengkel. Ia menatap wajah dan tangan Haechan yang menutupi stetoskop secara bergantian. "Stetoskopmu.." Yukhei menepuk pelan lengan Haechan yang menutupi stetoskop. Haechan membuka pelan tangannya.. "Inilah sebabnya! Stetoskopmu terbalik, dasar bodoh! Hah.." Yukhei menghela napas kasar sembari menatap nyalang ke arah Haechan yang menunduk karena takut—mungkin. "Karena inilah aku tak ingin satu kelompok dengan mu"

"Heii.. sudahlah, Mungkin Haechan gugup, jadi sekarang giliranku saja" Ucap Hina, seraya mengambil alih tensimeter dari tangan Haechan. Soalnya kalo ngak di berhentikan sekarang, ceramahan Yukhei itu ngak akan berhenti sampai pelajaran usai. Haechan berjalan pelan ke araj Jaemin dan Joy yang masih asyik bergosip entah tentang apa.

"Haechan-ah kau terlihat pucat, apa sebegitu dahsyatnya kah amukan Yukhei?" Haechan menatap ke arah Joy sembari menggeleng lemah. Sebenarnya sih sudah dari pagi ia merasa pusing dan lemas, apalagi tadi pagi ia sempat muntah di kamar mandi.

"Mungkin hanya masuk angin, dan lagi tadi pagi aku hanya sarapan sedikit"

"Yosh! Kalo begitu ayo kita kekantin!" Jaemin berucap semangat sembari menarik Haechan dan Joy menuju pintu keluar mumpung dosen pembimbingnya udah keluar, kan jam nya juga tinggal lima menit lagi.

"Oi! Kalian berdua belum praktik!" teriakan Yukhei hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh ketiganya.

.

Mereka berkumpul di kantin, ditemani gerutuan Yukhei tentang ketiganya yang meninggalkan kelas bahkan sebelum kelas usai. Jaemin hanya menggap acuh sembari masih ayik makan dengan lahap. Joy dan Hina masih ayik memandang ke arah meja di sudut kantin. Pasaslnya bukan tanpa alasan mereka masih asyik duduk di kantin walapun piring keduanya sudah bersih, anak kedokteran sedang makan di kantin. Hal yang jarang terjadi sakin sibuknya mereka. Haechan hanya menghela napas kasah melihat kelakukan kedua temannya yang tengah asyik mengagumi suaminya. Agak cemburu juga sih. Soalnya Mark kan udah jadi hak miliknya, tapi mereka malah asyik mengklaim Mark seenaknya. Bukan hanya Joy dan Hina saja, hampir semua penghuni kantin perempuan asyik mengagumi Mark.

"Haechan-ah, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat makin pucat." Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin dengan gelengan pelan. Ia tak mood untuk menghabiskan makanan, bukan hanya karena ia sedang tak enak badan, tapi juga karena melihat banyak sekali tatapan memuja yang tertuju pada suaminya.

"Hei-hei, Mark pergi. Ayo kita ikuti!" Haechan tak habis pikir. Apasih yang mereka inginkan dari Mark. Joy dan Hina hendak pergi menjauh saat melihat ketiga temannya masih duduk manis di kursi "Hei kalian ayo cepat!" Haechan meringis kecil saat Joy menarik tangannya. Bukan karena tarikannya terlalu kencang, tapi karena kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "Ugh.." Haechan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Tubuhnya mulai oleng..

"HAECHAN!" tubuh Haechan terjatuh tepat dalam dekapan Yukhei. Jika Yukhei tak menangkapnya mungkin Haechan sudah jatuh dengan kerasa ke lantai. Dengan cepat Yukhei membopong tubuh Haechan menuju kelinik, tanpa tahu Mark memandang dengan tajam kejadian tadi.

 **`TBC`**

Haiiii! Masih ingat ff ini? Wkwk.. maaf saya baru update. Ada banyak alasan yang ngak bisa saya jelasin kenapa saya telat update dan kalo di jelasin bakalan panjaaaaangg banget. Ada yang minta momen MarkHyuck!? Itu udah saya kasih, wkwk.. maaf saya Cuma bisa update segitu doang. Diusahain chap depan agak panjanglah.. kalo banyak typos mohon di maklum, saya males ngedit lagi hehe..

Jika kalian suka silahkan review dan saya akan lanjut sebgai balasannya.. anyeong!


End file.
